Press start, little Homu!
by Glitch-the-Zoruvee
Summary: After Madoka finds a certain photo album at Homura's place, it brings up the fascinating childhood of Akemi Homura, a gamer kid in a small neighborhood. A series of flashbacks and Homura's story-telling tells you all about this eventful story. Meet the Akemi family and a soon-to-be-cat girl as a family friend.


Another fanfiction I typed up on my phone! This took unnecessarily long. TWO. WEEKS. I'll be working on this since Resolve was a one-shot! I hope you guys enjoy this one, I lost hours of sleep to work on this and research Homura's family.

~your favorite Glitch

* * *

Homura and Madoka had finally began dating, both having worked up some courage. Madoka had picked up a thick book, taking a break on Homura's couch. "Hey Homura-chan? " asked the pink-haired girl. "Why do so many photos have little you in-" She was cut off as Homura tried to snatch the book away. "Homura-chan please."

The violet-eyed girl sighed. "Alright." She sat down beside her girlfriend. She looked up at the ceiling. "When I was younger, I..." Homura paused. "I used to play videogames. All the time." Madoka blinked. "Really?" asked Kyoko and Sayaka from the kitchen, running to the couch.

Homura's eyebrow twitched. "Yes. So much I hurt my eyes and got glasses. Computer games, gameboy games, I was like the friendly neighborhood gamer," Homura admitted. Madoka peered into the photo album, taking note of little Homura wearing bright purple headphones, a gray hoodie with cat ears, a tail and spots, hair tied into a single braid. "Before you got sick? " asked Madoka. Homura nodded. "Goddamn Homura," said Kyoko. "For real."

Homura sighed again. "I was late for school multiple times because of late nights gaming. My only friend Ami would play difficult games with me a lot so I wouldn't...ragequit." Sayaka laughed. "Jeez Transfer Student! You did that?" she laughed. "A lot in my early weeks of gaming. I tried many games at once," Homura told the short-haired bluenette.

"Did you ever play that super hard game from the 80's?" asked Kyoko. Homura nodded, "Takeshi's Challenge. " Madoka looked at her. "I've tried playing that before. That game frustrated me sooo much!" she admitted.

Kyoko blinked at the thought of the kind-hearted girl being upset. "I've seen it, you don't, " Sayaka warned. "I grew rather irritated with it," Homura continued.

It was a hot summer day outside, but a little gaming girl named Homura had no idea. "Morning, Homura!" said her mother loudly, walking into the dark room with a tray. "You skipped breakfast so I bought you lunch, Sweetie." The violet-haired woman turned on the lights.

Homura paused her game, turning to her mom. "I didn't skip it. I had a muffin and an energy drink. And some rice," she said. Her mother sighed. "You know how we make this family eat," began her mother. "We need less junk food and more nutrition. We all have genetic health problems. "

Homura nodded. "Yes, yes Okaa-san. You made Nii-chan go through that too. Even after he got contacts. " Her mother placed the tray down on the kotatsu in her room. "What have you been playing this time?" she asked.

She mumbled a quick Itadakimasu. "The game Oto-san picked out of the attic last week," Homura answered, picking up and eating a few fries and setting the tray down in front of her. "Where's Nekokaki-chan?" asked her mother. "Ami-chan? She passed out at about five. She was really helping me too," Homura told her.

"I'm still up, too!" exclaimed the gray-haired girl, popping from Homura's futon. "I never went to sleep!" the golden-eyed girl denied. "Sure," the kigurumi hoodie-wearing girl said disbelievingly.

"Okay, okay, " chuckled her mother. "Since it's summer break I won't scold you for staying up late. Have fun." Her mother paused. "And Homura, sweetie?" The young girl turned around again. "Please get some sleep, and don't ragequit, " she warned.

And with that, her mother Aya left the room, violet eyes happy. Homura felt a tug on her cat hoodie's tail.

"Homura-chan, your mom Aya-san is nice," said Ami, sitting beside her. Homura nodded. "Yeah, Okaa-chan works a lot so she wants to be nice all the time. Daddy works a lot too."

Her friend nodded. Before they could say anything else, there was another intruder. "Oooooiii! Imoto-chan!" came the so-called intruder. Homura sighed. "I can't play my game in peace?!" she said irritably. "What do you want Nii-chan?"

The black-haired teenager peeked into his sister's room. "Oh? Morning Neko-chan," he said to Ami. "Hi 'Taro-chan!" Ami said happily. The golden-eyed girl leaped to Homura's brother, Shintaro. She clung to his feet. "Okay, Neko-chan," he chuckled. "Imoto-chan, Okaa-chan and I are going to the store for groceries. I'll sneak you some Pocky."

Homura looked over her shoulder. "Thanks Nii-chan. Where's Oto-san?" she said. She resumed her game. "He went into work." Ami sat up. "Hikaru-san went to work on a Saturday?" Ami asked. Homura nodded. "He must be getting paid overtime. He must be saving up for something," she said.

"He shouldn't be. He's sick," Shintaro said. "He is?" Homura asked worriedly, pausing the game again. "Yeah, I guess it's getting to him. The same thing that got Ojii-chan and Obaa-chan," her green-eyed brother said.

"Oto-san's dying?!" Homura cried worriedly. "No, and keep it down! Oto-san won't die. He can't, he needs to take care of us," said Shintaro. "You're right... Go have fun at the grocery store!" Homura suddenly brightened, pushing her brother out. "I'm gone, I'm gone! Don't ragequit!" Shintaro called, leaving.

"Why does everyone say that?" Homura groaned. "Because when you did last time you flipped the kotatsu over, spilled the drink on the floor, and hurt your hand punching the wall," Ami answered, giving a fake smile. The lavender-eyed girl blinked. "Yeeeeaaaahh, forgot," she said.

Ami giggled. "You're really weird."

* * *

Did you guys get the hints to the future? Did you like them? Well if you didn't:

Ami Nekokaki (Neko-chan): Based off of the cat Homura meets when she's released from the hospital, Amy.

Homura doesn't usually eat, even back then. Nor does she "ragequit" nowadays.

And I was also looking up a lot of Japanese names for this. And supposedly the Akemi family has a heart disease that spreads through the family. And that will effect future chapters.


End file.
